


about heaven and earth

by leviadrache



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, misuse of romanic gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: Their paths crosses, because Eichi loved idols and Leo just loved the world. A king and an emperor, three years and more kisses than they ever want to count.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this started out as drabble, but my feels for eileo are too real so now we're here  
> i don't really know how to tag this, but the point is they kiss but don't love each other, just in case that stuff makes you uncomfy. but yeah, it's eileo, so if you clicked this fic you probs expected this much  
> it took me way too long to finish this, but even so i hope you enjoy it!

_one._

 

They were first years, taking the first step towards their unforgettable youth. So of course Leo – someone so full of love for the world Eichi hates, bright and sparkling – caught his attention. If there was one thing he knew back then, it's that he was enchanted the moment his eyes locked on the smaller boy. The sparkling atmosphere around Leo, his radiant being – they made Eichi's skin tingle. It felt way too good to have anything to do with his weak body.

It was rare to see Leo walk around on his own at school, since he always surrounds himself with others. All those people who are forced into his rhythm, his entire being. Eichi had to take look around to make sure there was no one else in the hallway this time, before he made up his mind and followed the other boy, reaching out to grab his hoodie – was he even allowed to wear such casual attire underneath his school uniform? – and make him stop walking.

Flashing green eyes met Eichi's there. His heart seemed to skip a beat as his brain decided to stop working. It had to be what youth feels like, to act out of an impulse and let thinking things through slide for once. In the back of his mind, he registered how his fingers curl around Leo's thin shoulders.

“Ooohh, Tenshouin! Wahaha, you're acting weird!! Are you okay? Not that I don't like weird people,” Leo blurts out word after word in his loud, but always so appealing and yet _soft_ voice. Eichi could feel the movement of his shoulder: muscles and veins, from a body that was so clearly alive. “No, no, I like all people, especially the weird ones. Tenshouin, I love you, too!”

Leo's words were a puff of air against Eichi's face, much more important to him than the meaning of Leo's words. Lifting his hands to rest on either side of Leo's face, Eichi didn't feel the need to reply to his rambling. He wouldn't know what to say anyway. _Hey, you're interesting, can I kiss you?_ – No, that's something so stupidly blunt and embarrassing only Leo would say it, but not Eichi.

It was one of his old habits to simply take what he wanted without asking anyway.

One might frown at that though. First kisses are supposed to be all about roses and romance and so on. They are to be saved for the right moment, to be shared with a very special person. If you think that way, his first kiss really was wasted here, in this boring hallway with a boy he has known for no longer than a month.

Not that it mattered to Eichi. Who knew how much time there was left for him? Certainly not enough to let a chance as good as this one slide away.

He had to tilt his head down to meet Leo's lips, whose eyes widened in surprise. He didn't push Eichi away though, no, he closed his eyes, put his hands on Eichi's shoulder and leaned into the kiss. It was a sloppy one, but a kiss nonetheless. They were both inexperienced, neither of them thinking about their actions or knowing what to do.

Leo had to be following his instincts when he pressed his body against Eichi, dragged him back into his own rhythm and took the lead, even when it was Eichi who initiated the kiss. But Leo's kiss was so good. Eichi felt his body start to tremble, as his knees got weaker. That giving in to someone else could feel so good was entirely new to him. He didn't want to pull away to take a breath and just lose himself in that feeling for a little longer. He just wanted Leo.

The kiss seemed to last entirely not long enough when Leo pulled away. Laughter filled the space between them – laughter that came from the lips that were on Eichi's just seconds ago. A loud, almost hysterical laugh. So alive.

Eichi took the time to catch his breath and – ah, he didn't think kissing would leave him so breathless, though well, he didn't think much about it in general.

“Haha, I love you too, but are you really Tenshouin? Have we met before? Oh, could it be,” Leo's voice sounded even more excited than it did usual. At least if that was possible. Green eyes flashed curiously. “Are you an angel?”

Leo is a boy who is in love with the whole world. A characteristic that is incomprehensible for someone like Eichi, who hates everything, starting with his own body which was so incredibly weak and just _human_. So for Eichi, Leo might as well be the sun. A source of life, bright and eternal.

Eichi laughed, very much like the weak human he was. The dry and stiff sounds like nothing compared to Leo's laugh, that could fill a whole concert hall. “Perhaps I wouldn't mind becoming one for you.”

He wished to grasp a part of Leo, just to have more sun rays shining on him. But he was young and didn't know what he wanted (Leo's world or his love?) or how to take it.

(Looking back, did he really mean to destroy it?)

\---

They get more chances to exchange kisses over the following year. When they pass by each other between classes or practice, shared kisses in fleeting moments. Hesitant and uncertain, but they don't know what else there is to do for them. Eichi falls in love with Leo's genius and Leo still loves the world.

 

* * *

 

_two._

 

Their second year is like a storm.

Though Eichi's lips are still soft and sweet, just like his words. Lithe hands carefully hold onto Leo's shoulders. It's not that they are in love exactly, Leo tends to think afterwards. It's maybe a bit silly. Any thought he wastes on that blockhead emperor is stupid anyway. There's so much else to think about – so much inspiration flowing in this world, music waiting to be heard.

But then an emperor rises and Leo _falls_. He stays in his room over the next few days. There's a cloud forming in here. Tenshouin Eichi pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips as Leo lost everything.

\---

Eichi gets bolder then. An emperor doesn't need to hold back against a disowned king after all.

To be honest, Leo doesn't know what made him walk to the familiar way to Yumenosaki. His feet carried him here by themselves and he has never been someone to deny his intuition. Why fate is so cruel to lead him to the person he despises the most is an entirely different matter, but here he is. Despite the mild weather, Eichi wears a scarf around his neck. The smile he gives Leo when he spots him at the school gate radiates its warmth.

“Tsukinaga-kun?” he asks in disbelief. “I didn't expect to see you here.

Leo seriously considers turning around on his heels right there. He has nothing to say to the other and definitely doesn't intend to stick around for that twisted emperor's entertainment. He's no toy to be played with.

But as always, Eichi is able to predict his actions before Leo himself knows about them and steps right into his personal space, forcing Leo to take a step backwards.

“Leave me alone,” he hisses almost defensively, but all that reaches Eichi's ears is the scream of a wounded animal. His right hand moves to grab Leo's shoulder, while his left one finds its way into the messy ponytail.

That's all it takes to throw Leo – who used to be a king, so full of himself, so full of music and love – out of his rhythm. Vibrant green eyes widen. Eichi knows enough of politic and diplomatic to recognize a weakened opponent and how to seize this chance to his own advantage. In this case, the most profitable thing to do is to go for Leo's ever so inviting lips.

The kiss is harsher this time. Any hesitation left Eichi's movements as he smashes their mouths together, too rough to be mistaken for love. Leo is too caught off guard to do anything about it. Once he regained control of his senses, Eichi already pulls away, the same soft smile on his face.

“Remember you're always welcome to stop by, Ousama-kun.”

(The sun shines that day. Leo drinks three energy drinks and a can of coffee in his room, but it isn't enough to get rid the weird foreign feeling on his lips.)

\---

“Did you know there's infinite darkness in this universe?” Eichi breathes into Leo's ear one night. Leo squirms in his arms, shifts to find a comfortable position, but the only sounds that escape him are quiet breaths.

“Sure, there's the sun, but look at how weak it is,” his fingers reach out to run through a strand of Leo's hair, twirling it between them. “Even a simple cloud, nothing but hot air, can stop its rays from reaching earth. Pathetic, right?”

(“But aren't humans even more pathetic, to let something so trivial as that get them down?”)

\---

Leo can't explain to himself why he left the house only to come back here to this cursed place again. But it's out of his own decision this time. He is tired of sitting around all day and just wants to do something, _anything_. The door to the student council looks like any other door inside this building.

It's early in the evening, so there's barely a chance that anyone would be here. He feels no need to knock, as he opens the door and strides into a room against any form of common manners. Not that a king has to stick to rules, but Leo is no king. Leo is just impolite and too stupid to adopt.

To see both Eichi and Keito talking to each other in this room surprises him. Keito shoots out of his chair at the sight of Leo.

“Tsukinaga?” The memories of their time together flash before Leo's eyes. He wonders about the last time he got to talk to Keito properly. It leaves a sour taste in his mouth. Why did he think leaving would be a good option? He really is a coward.

On the other side, Eichi doesn't look surprised to see him. Awfully calm and composed as always, he tilts his head to the side. “Keito, would you give us a second alone?”

Leo isn't the most observant person when it comes to other people, but even he can see Keito doesn't like that idea. Though he doesn't argue too long with Eichi, he shoots Leo a concerned look before he leaves.

Eichi scrutinizes his form once they're on their own. For someone always so radiant and shining, Leo looks gloomy and dark as he stands there. He doesn't seem to take care of himself, although he tries to put up a brave front. The king doesn't slouch, doesn't falter in his posture. He doesn't let his gaze fall and meets Eichi's eyes with pride, but there is just something so visibly broken about him.

The question whether or not Eichi likes this look on Leo is an entirely different matter.

“Feel free to sit down,” Eichi offers, keeping his face inviting and polite, like one would expect from the heir of the Tenshouin. It doesn't mean he bothers to keep the commanding tone out of his voice. Might as well be another trait to being raised as a Tenshouin.

Leo's eyes widen, but he seems to remember his loss and complies. It's part of the deal, isn't it? Eichi smiles and takes the seat next to him. It's a perfect spot to see Leo's firmly lifted chin, his stubborn expression and the nervousness in his eyes. Eichi wonders what more he needs to do to see Leo lose this part of his irritating and weird sense of pride, but there's no need to dwell on it. Leo is entertaining enough either way. Playing with a king is rare enough, so breaking such a exquisite toy would be just downright stupid, right?

Without any more words wasted between them, Eichi reaches out to cup Leo's chin. The king looks like he wants to protest and opens his mouth to say something, but when his eyes lock with Eichi's, he swallows and stays silent.

The result of a fight between an emperor and a king isn't something to be taken lightly after all. Especially not a battle with stakes as high as in theirs. To other people it might look like they're just treating their roles too seriously, an odd type of fanservice, but there's more to it. People in Yumenosaki never take their roles lightly. Leo and Eichi are no exception.

In many ways, it's a game, sure, but not one that's to be taken lightly. Especially not when Eichi smiles and leans closer to Leo, close enough for their lips to brush against each other when he speaks.

“Won't you sit down on the floor for me?”

\---

Ah, what was the word to describe the opposite of innocence again? Leo tries to remember it on his way back home a few hours later, as he takes detours through the neighbourhood Eichi lives in until he doesn't know where he is anymore .... until he doesn't know anything anymore.

In a world where you need words to describe what goes on in your mind, it's just too frustrating to forget even a single one. Especially now, when Leo's sure this word is perfect to describe their kisses tonight. The cold hard floor against his knees, those breathless kisses exchanged between them, each one promptly followed by the next one, until his mind was a haze, as if there were clouds forming inside his head that blocked all clear thoughts in his mind. All that was left for him is to wait for the clouds to move on.

So he steps into another unfamiliar alley. Maybe he'll find his words, the sun – his _inspiration_ – there.

 

* * *

 

_three._

 

Leo is irresponsible by default and terribly fails in being a person in the modern age of time. It should annoy Eichi when he sees Knight's leader forget to sign their application for their next DreamFes once again. Truth be told, he's almost glad Leo is so spaced out. The missing stamp and signature can lead to the disqualification of their unit, so Eichi really is a nice person to not only let that slide, but even go through the effort to bring the document back for them to correct. He has more than enough work to do too, so wasting his time to solve Tsukinaga Leo's stupid mistakes is more than just nice, really.

To someone so enchanted by idols like Eichi, it would surely be a waste to let a splendid unit like Knights lose before they even got their chance to stand on stage, so there's no way he would let that happen. It's their first live event after their leader came back too, so the expectations are naturally high. But even in the unlikely scenario if they don't provide a good show, just seeing them perform on stage will certainly be entertaining.

Eichi doesn't bother to knock, once he reaches the door to their assigned practice room. A quite amusing sight greets him.

The five boys sitting on the ground obviously aren't busy with dance practice. Leo sits there surrounded by his knights: Ritsu lays on the floor with head on his lap, one of Leo's arms is wrapped around Izumi's shoulders while he holds Tsukasa's hand with his other. Arashi sits behind them all, braiding Leo's hair, even when it has to be too short for a proper braid. They all look so content, Eichi feels calm just from seeing them, but there is another feeling rising inside his chest. Seeing _his_ Leo so close to them just doesn't feel right. Tsukasa is the first one to notice him.

“Oniisama?” Tsukasa quickly lets go of Leo's hand to stand up. He tilts his head. “Can we help you?”

Instead of a reply, Eichi decides to prove a point here and sweeps closer to them. He notices the glare Izumi sends in his direction, but Leo's expression is unreadable. There's no disgust on his face though, which is a good sign, right? It's all he takes into consideration when he leans down to grab the hand Tsukasa was holding just a moment ago.

It's warm and soft and feels like he remembers Leo's body. In a swift motion, he pulls it to get Leo move closer to him. Eichi leans down too, to claim Leo's lips. It's not like any of his knights took that part of him anyway.

Not that Eichi is someone to display affection in public. That would not suit an idol. But with Leo, it's not like there's much affection in their kisses. They aren't first years anymore. Right now, in this room, all he wants is to show those knights who their king truly belongs to. Getting a chance to get Leo is just an extra point.

They all moved away from Leo, which is just a free ticket for Eichi. His free hand finds its way into Leo's hair that Arashi touched just moments ago, tugging and pulling to keep this king close enough for Eichi to do as he pleases.

When smashing their lips isn't enough anymore, Eichi goes on to lick Leo's bottom lip, until they have to part and breathe. But he leans back in just as quickly, let his health be damned. His front teeth nibble at Leo's lips, who lets out a gasp in response. The sound seems to bring the other Knights around them back to their mind, or maybe it's just Eichi who suddenly registers them again. Izumi growls and there's a shocked noise from Tsukasa. To know they get to see their king like this makes Eichi grin.

Though there's no protest or struggle from Leo when Eichi deepens the kiss. The only response he gets is a growl, but even that turns into softer noises soon. It's just like Leo to be vocal like this.

Maybe he misses the old times too, Eichi wonders, but ah, there he goes, pushing Eichi away. It makes him grin even more. He doesn't bother to comment on the kiss when he stands up again and hands Leo the papers that are the reason for his visit.

“Ousama-kun, you forgot to sign this.”

There's no need to say anything else. His claim over Leo stays on his lips – _enjoy your time with them, but don't forget you're mine too_. Though everything on Eichi's lips is certainly smudged on Leo's by now.

\---

Graduation is nothing more than a boring ceremony: people who waste lots of time and even more breath to get words out of their mouths they have probably said last year and the one before, addressed to people who will simply forget them as time goes on. Eichi finds it ridiculous, almost insulting. He could use the limited time given to him with something far more entertaining. As if to make the whole matter even worse, his parents decided to show up.

Maybe he hates this ceremony because it is so important to his parents. But if he said that out loud, they'd just think of him as a child in his rebellious phase again. (Which is certainly not wrong, but that's not the point here.)

Maybe he hates it for the old people who talk about infinite possibilities, about a world that is open for him, when he knows this world isn't a place for him to explore as he wishes. His world is this school, the fragile building of his youth. But their words almost have him almost doubt himself – did he by any chance waste his youth through his own foolishness? By seeking for glory and other high purposes instead of simple companionship?

Maybe he hates it because it reminds him of some things he regrets.

Once the ceremony is over and people stand in the big halls to chat, Eichi manages to get away from them all. He sneaks out to the parking lot before his parents can start to miss him – not that they would, but some of the other adults talking to his parents will certainly ask about their son, since he is the reason why they are here to begin with.

His eyes light up at the sight he catches there, or better, the person he sees there. Yumenosaki's favourite king, accompanied only by his cute younger sister. Eichi automatically finds himself drawn to those two, so he decides to call after them.

“Tsukinaga-kun,” he calls out, his voice not loud enough to be a shout, but it is clear Leo heard him in the way he winces. His hand tighten around the sister almost protectively, which is both fultile and cute.

She moves closer to Leo too, grabs his arm, as she turns around and recognises Eichi. Her eyes widen, just like Leo's do, as he grumbles. “What do you want, stupid emperor?”

“My, my, don't call me that. We just graduated, so I'm nothing but a former classmate of yours, aren't I?”

Leo just gives him an irritated look, staring in silence for a moment, but he soon turns around to walk away. 

“Mind if I come with you?” Eichi says before they can walk away.

“Don't you have something else to do?” Leo raises an eyebrow, but at least he waits for Eichi's reply. That's not a bad sign.

Of course, it caught Eichi's attention that the siblings are here on their own – the keys for a car in Leo's hand and the fact they left the ceremony as early as he did speak volumes about that. Their parents didn't come to see their son's last day at school. Eichi can't tell which has to feel worse: his own parents or theirs.

There's a weakness he can't keep out of his words when he speaks. He knows it won't go unnoticed by Leo, but he can't help it.

“Neither of us royals have anyone waiting for them here, do we?”

The ride to Leo's house and his driving skills aren't worth many thoughts. Ruka took the spot on the passenger seat besides her brother, so Eichi sits in the back of the car, pointedly ignoring the texts he was getting from Keito as he looks out of the window.

The Tsukinaga household however is quite impressive. It's certainly not comparable to where Eichi lives, but there's a simple charm to it. For the first time, it occurs him that in the three years they've known each other, he never bothered to wonder about the place Leo lives in. He usually invited him over and, looking at their twisted relationship, Leo probably preferred it that way. He doesn't seem too fond of having Eichi over, which comes especially obvious when Ruka lets them alone in Leo's room.

“So?” Leo asks, scowling and arms crossed. “Don't you think Wataru and the others will miss their emperor off?”

“Are you worried that people will miss me?” Leo contemplates, before he shrugs.

“Then what did you plan for today?” Eichi continues, when Leo stays silent. “Let the day pass like any other?”

His family will have a party tonight, a big dinner to celebrate the graduation of the heir to their fortune. It promises to be a boring event, but Eichi knows he can't get around to attend this occasion, not when it was a celebration specifically for him. But it also seems a bit sad to him to think Leo won't be doing anything for this day. Once again, he is not sure which option is worse, but neither sounds too good.

“Why would you care?” Leo shoots back, but he doesn't sound defensive or annoyed. It takes Eichi a moment to figure out the tone of his voice. Exhaustion.

Within a matter of seconds, Eichi pushes him against the door behind his back. He tries to keep the kiss tender, though he doesn't know why. It feels like that is the only thing he can do for Leo right now - and for himself too. He feels Leo relax against him ever so slightly and then there is a hand in Eichi's hair.  

Using strength that doesn't seem to fit the small body of his, Leo pushes back against Eichi, until his knees are against the frame of Leo's bed. Another firm push Eichi doesn't bother to fight against, and he sits on the bed, Leo climbing into his lap.

He kisses Eichi over and over. His lips, his throat, his neck, until Eichi is panting, so out of breath and his heart beats so fast he has to push Leo away.

“You're awful,” Leo suddenly says after a kiss to Eichi's cheek and presses the next one on his neck. Although Eichi feels like he can't breath, he can't stop the laugh escaping his lips.

“I know,” Eichi replies breathlessly, letting himself fall back on the bed as he pulls Leo down with him by the collar of his shirt. “But you don't hate me, Leo. Do you?”

Leo huffs and leans back to hold Eichi's gaze. His eyes seem to search for something in Eichi's expression. It's hard to tell if he found anything or not when he speaks up again in low whisper, so uncharacteristically for Leo whose voice is always loud and piercing. “I guess I don't hate you.”

It's all the answer Eichi needs to intertwine his fingers and the orange strands of hair. Pulling Leo down to kiss him again, tongues and teeth clashing with skin and lips, he wonders if it's okay to attend his parents celebration with flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

(Even though Leo carelessly tosses words like “I love you” around all the time, Eichi knows they will never be directed to him again. But maybe, there is still something for them, two people like them, never quite hating and loving each other, caught up and lost somewhere between.

Or maybe it just took them three years to figure out that being this way can be okay too.)


End file.
